


I wanna do bad things with you

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre hasn't had his fix of blood for days now, and the hunger is starting to tear him apart. However Alex is more than willing to help his best friend, and receives an unlikely surprise in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeding grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> This is for my best friend Sarah who wanted Pierre as a vampire, hope you enjoy lovely! <3

Pierre can feel the hunger creeping up, clawing like a rabid animal from the inside out. The pain shoots through his body as he stumbles through the paddock, trying his best to keep out of the way of the press. It's been too long since he last fed - he'd usually go straight to Mitch, the Kiwi happily pulling his shirt down for Pierre to sink his fangs into - and Pierre wouldn't think twice about returning the favour.

However he's seen how close Mitch is to Sean now, and he knows that the Kiwi is getting his fix of blood elsewhere. Another jolt of pain surges through his body, the clawing in his gut intensifying and Pierre has to use all his strength to keep himself up on his feet. If he can just make it back to his motorhome near the red bull garage, he knows Carlos will only be a phone call away and willing to spill a little blood. 

* * *

 

Carlos doesn't answer after the third ring, and Pierre can feel the pain becoming worse and worse by the second. He should of brought spare vials with him, just incase he couldn't get enough blood in his system to last the race weekend. His vision blurs slightly as he looks down at his contact list, scrolling through the list of people who could be a potential food source. His thumb hovers over Max's number for a moment - he's fooled around with the teen on a few occasions, but he hasn't spilled the secret of what he truly is yet.

A particularly painful shock rushes through his body and Pierre gasps out, fingers grasping around the table. He scrolls up to his best friend without another thought, pressing dial on Alex's number and brings it up to his ear. It only rings twice before Alex picks up.

"Hey Pear, where did you-"

"Alex, I need you"

Pierre pants out, finding it harder and harder to catch his breath. The hunger is the worse he's ever felt, his entire body is on fire and he's struggling to keep himself conscious as the hunger continues to gnaw away.

"Pierre, what's wrong? Where are you?"

Alex's voice is wavering with worry, but Pierre can feel the energy slowly leaving his body, his mouth moves but no words come out. The phone slips from his hand before his vision goes black and he feels himself fall.

* * *

 

The cold water splashing against his face wakes him up. The hunger is still there, sapping at the energy his body is struggling to hold on to.

"Pierre!"

Alex's voice cuts through the pain, Pierre's eyes shoot open as he looks up at the dark eyes of his best friend. They immediately drop down go Alex's neck however, the pale skin, untouched by his own teeth is too taunting, and it takes everything in his will power to not sink his fangs down into Alex's neck. He cries out again in pain, the natural instinct starting to take its toll on his body. The corner of his eyes start to redden slightly and Pierre knows if it gets much worse he won't be able to stop himself.

"Alex,"

Pierre whispers, his hands curling around Alex's shoulders to gently press him against the wall.

"I-"

He starts, but another wave of pain hits his body, his vision darkening even more. However Alex seems to understand, his fingers curl around the bottom of his shirt and he throws it off in one smooth movement. The hunger worsens at the sight, of Alex's bare chest, the milky skin covered in a light sheen of sweat taunts him.

Pierre doesn't ask, the pain becomes too much and he surges forward to sink his fangs down into Alex's neck. He can feel Alex's pulse underneath his tongue as the blood slowly drips out, the sweet taste bursting over his tongue. Alex whines underneath him, one hand resting against Pierre's waist and the other fisting into his hair.

Pierre sucks harder against Alex's skin, the taste starting to become too addicting on his tongue. Pierre's nails dig into the skin of Alex's waist, drawing another whine from the Brit as he pierces another fresh part of skin with his sharp teeth.

"Fuck Pierre,"

Alex whispers, his grip tightening around Pierre. He can feel Alex's cock hardening against his thigh, knows how much pleasure people can get from a vampire sucking their blood. Pierre doesn't know why he drops his hand down and slips it into Alex's boxers, fingers curling around his friends cock.

"Pierre,"

Alex whispers, his body arching into Pierre's touches. Pierre slowly strokes Alex's cock between his hand, his fingers brush across the head to collect the pre come that's collected there. He sinks his teeth deeper into Alex's neck, a wave of pleasure washing over his body when Alex moans out, jolting against his touches.

The hunger is settling now, no longer clawing it's way at his skin, but he's still not satisfied, still wants more of Alex's sweet blood. He pulls away completely, dropping down to his knees as he pulls Alex's trouser's down enough to sink his teeth into the skin of his thigh.

"Holy- shit Pierre,"

Alex's hands curl into Pierre's hair, tugging on the soft locks gently as Pierre continues to lap up the blood. He reaches a hand back up to curl around Alex's cock, his movements quick as he works his friend to orgasm. The pain is gone now, his energy is back and he doesn't feel the rabid animal trying to take over, but the taste is too good underneath his tongue and Pierre can't find it in himself to pull away.

He can feel Alex's legs shaking underneath his touch, the hot skin just begging to be bitten. Alex jolts suddenly, his hand yanking Pierre's head away as he comes into Pierre's hand, the liquid warm and sticky on his skin. Pierre's tongue flicks out to catch a stray speck of blood on his tongue, his eyes glancing up to look over Alex's flushed face and red lips.

His eyes are dropped shut, his head tilted back against the wall as he takes in deep breaths, hand still resting in Pierre's hair. Pierre flicks his tongue against the remaining blood on Alex's thigh, savouring the sweet taste on his tongue.

"So, you feeling better?"

Alex whispers, his eyes fluttering open to look down at Pierre. Pierre nods, a smile on his face as he pulls himself up from the floor, pressing a quick kiss against Alex's lips.

"Never better"


	2. a touch of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a taste of Pierre's blood, which changes him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more so here i am! I can't summarise for shit but basically Alex gets turned into a vamp and they fuck.

Alex doesn’t know when this thing started between them. After the incident in Silverstone Alex would happily pull his shirt collar down and let Pierre feed on him - he couldn’t stand seeing his best friend in pain - but things had escalated from there, Pierre would stay after feeding, they’d cuddle together on the sofa and have pillow fights before curling up underneath the sheets and whispering _I love you_ to each other.

Pierre’s moan, tearing through the hot Italian air draws him away from his thoughts, and he smiles down at the smaller man, writhing on the sheets beneath him as Alex presses another kiss against the inside of his thigh.   
“ _God,_ you’re such a tease”  
Pierre whispers, his hands curling into Alex’s dark hair. Alex smirks against his skin, trailing his tongue along the soft skin of Pierre’s thigh, the salty taste of sweat bursting over his tongue. He runs his tongue across Pierre’s clothed cock, mouthing over the bulge in his boxers. Pierre whines again, hands tightening in Alex’s hair as he tries to force the Brit to move.

“ _Pierre,_ i’m in charge tonight remember?”  
Alex says softly, the smirk still dancing across his face. Pierre’s eyes flutter open, the dark shade of red - the one he’d found himself getting used to when Pierre was turned on - glance up at him. His lips are parted sightly, the bottom of his fangs just poking out over his bottom lip as he takes in shaky breaths.   
“ _Alex,_ touch me”  
Pierre growls out. Alex sighs softly, but his fingers curl over the top of Pierre’s boxers to pull them down, just enough for him to flick his tongue across the head.

Pierre gasps out - his sense much more heightened than a human - his back arching against the bed. Alex slides his mouth down over the head, sucking on it gently and pressing his tongue against the sensitive skin. Pierre’s hands fist into Alex’s hair, pressing down so Alex can take more of his cock into his mouth. Alex happily lets him, keeping down the smile when Pierre groans at the sensation. He sucks harder on the skin, his tongue gliding up and down the shaft, before he eventually pulls away when he feels Pierre nearing his orgasm.

Pierre presses the bottle of lube into Alex’s hands, his own hands shaking as he pulls his boxers off. Alex smiles down at him, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and spreads it across his fingers. He takes a moment to glance down at Pierre, so open and willing, his eyelashes framing his dark red eyes and his pink flushed cheeks.   
“ _Alex,_ hurry up”   
Pierre whispers, trying to push himself against Alex to get himself closer. Alex shakes his head, a soft laugh passing his lips as he gently presses a finger inside of Pierre. Pierre’s eyes flutter shut, his mouth dropping open in a breathless moan and Alex slowly opens him up, careful not to hurt him. He watches Pierre grasp at the sheets, smiles when he pulls another gasp from his lips.

Alex’s hand is pulled away, and he glances up to see Pierre’s small nod, which is enough for him to coat his cock in lube and slowly press himself inside. He keeps his weight on his hands, eyes not once leaving Pierre’s face. Alex slowly moves his hips, keeping his gaze on Pierre for any hint of pain – he knows how small Pierre is, and how _big_ he is in comparison. Pierre’s hands curl around his shoulders, pulling him down into a rough kiss, and Alex smiles slightly against his lips before he runs his tongue across Pierre’s lip and presses it inside of his mouth. Pierre moans in response, his nails scratching at the skin of Alex’s back as Alex’s pushes himself deep inside before bottoming out.

He drops his lips down to Pierre’s neck, sucking at the soft skin there, ignoring Pierre’s pleads to stop. His teeth pierce the skin before he can pull away, and all it takes is a small drop of Pierre’s blood to drip onto his tongue for the wave of pain to wash over him. He can barely hear Pierre’s voice over the sound of his own heartbeat, the inhuman feel rushing through his veins. It’s only for a second, before everything is calm again, his heart is still beating softly and he can hear Pierre’s quiet voice again.

“Alex, look at me”  
There’s a hint of worry in Pierre’s voice, and when Alex opens up his eyes, blinking slightly at the bright light, a sharp gasp escapes Pierre’s lips. Pierre gently holds Alex’s face in his hand, his thumb brushing across his cheek and Alex frowns down at him in slight confusion.  
“What’s wrong?”   
“Yo-Your eyes, they’re-“  
Pierre bites his lip, pulling himself off the bed as he fumbles around for a mirror. Alex just watches on, the confusion still filtering through his mind. He feels _fine,_ he doesn’t know where the flash of pain came from, but he feels stronger almost, and wants nothing more than to press Pierre back down into the sheets.

Something suddenly kicks in, an instinct he’s never felt before as his eyes rake over Pierre’s body, the soft skin so teasing. Alex doesn’t know what he wants, he lets the feeling take over and pounces off the bed, slamming Pierre against the wall and presses his hands above his head. He stares Pierre down, the skin across his neck becoming more and more appealing.  
“ _Do it”_   
Pierre whispers, glancing up to meet Alex’s gaze. Alex gives in, his teeth sink down into Pierre’s neck and the rush of adrenaline he feels when Pierre’s blood drips onto his tongue is like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Alex’s hand grasps around Pierre’s, tugging it to wrap back around his half hard cock. He sucks harder against Pierre’s neck, the sweet taste of his blood becoming more and more addicting.   
“ _Al-Alex,”_  
Pierre whimpers, and the pleasure in his voice only makes Alex want _more._ He wraps his hands around Pierre’s thighs, lifting him up from the floor and pulls away for a brief moment to look at Pierre. His eyelids are heavy as he meets Alex’s gaze, his chest rising and falling as he takes in deep breaths.

He can’t cope, the feeling of just wanting every inch of Pierre becomes too much and he presses himself inside of the Frenchman, helping lift Pierre up before he pushes him back down. He’s so _tight_ around Alex, his nails claw against the skin of his back and his head drops back against the wall as he lets out a breathy moan. He presses their lips together, teeth nipping at Pierre’s lips and the blood catching on his tongue once more.

Pierre kisses back just as hard, their fangs bang together and Alex feels Pierre’s catch on his lip, the blood blossoming up from his skin. Pierre laps it up on his tongue, before flicking it against Alex’s, sharing the sweet taste of his blood. Alex quickens his pace, the rush of lust becoming too much. His nails dig into Pierre’s thighs, the tight grip almost enough to bruise his pale skin. Pierre suddenly pulls away, his head tilting back against the wall as he spasms in Alex’s arms slightly, the soft moan of his name passing his lips when he comes, the sticky fluid splashing onto Alex’s body.

“Fuck, Alexander”  
Pierre breaths out, laughing slightly as he tries to catch his breath. Alex doesn’t reply however, he fucks Pierre harder against the wall, sinks his teeth back into the bruised skin of his neck. It doesn’t take long for him to come, Pierre is so _warm_ and _tight_ around his cock and Alex loses himself in the pleasure. He bites down hard on Pierre’s neck, the taste of his blood making his orgasm more intense, and he can’t help the whine that passes his lips as he comes inside of Pierre.

He holds him there for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he gently places Pierre down on his feet.   
“What was that...about my eyes?”  
Alex breathes out, the warmth of his orgasm still tingling over his body.   
“I think you already know Alexander”  
Pierre replies, the hint of a smile across his face. Pierre curls his hand around Alex’s wrist, gently tugging him towards the hotel bathroom and pushes him in front of the mirror.

Alex glances at his own reflection, at his mussed hair and flushed cheeks, but it’s the bright forest green iris’ that stare back at him that come as a surprise. His newly grown fangs are poking out slightly, Alex runs his finger across the sharp tooth, blood blossoming up on his fingertip. He catches Pierre’s gaze in the mirror, the normal colour of his bright blue eyes staring back at him with a dust of worry.   
“Hey, stop worrying Pear”   
Alex starts, smiling as he turns around to pull Pierre into a tight hug.  
“If you’d of told me how good sex was I’d of asked you to turn me a _long_ time ago”  
Pierre can only blush in embarrassment.


End file.
